Willow Wyvern Pirates
This is the page for my one piece OC crew though with a porn twist Zara D. Ursa had a lot of things most of us always wished for except for one thing, a good sex life, So she set her eyes on the women of the All Blue, starting with the east blue, Zara captured Nami, Robin, Tashigi, Vivi, Kaya, Conis and Alvida, She then raped all of them, starting with Robin and stopping at Vivi. Zara drove her long cock into their wombs breaking their minds causing them to fall in love with Zara. Robin in her delirium also helped Zara rape the women by using her devil fruit to grope and pleasure them. Zara fucked each woman for 24 hours leaving them covered in white sticky cum, Zara then made them become her very loyal crew and enhanced their devil fruits and gave others devil fruits, Nami was given the mermaid fruit,model: Ocellaris Clownfish allowing her to become a clownfish mermaid, Tashigi was given the giant giant fruit which allows her to grow to huge sizes along with everything she's wearing and holding, Vivi received the Sura Sura no mi, model: goo girl allowing her to become slime, Kaya was given the blast blast no mi which allows her to generate explosions and Conis gained the storm storm fruit allowing her to create storms. Zara also gave the women dicks as big as hers then Zara enhanced the fruits so they will have no weaknesses and powered them up, Nami can turn into a mermaid the size of shirahoshi, Robin can create numerous clones of herself, Tashigi can make other people giant and grow certain parts of the body, Vivi can shapeshift the environment into slime, Kaya can make bigger explosions, Conis can make pinpoint lightning bolts form her storms and Alvida just became more sexy. Zara then captured Makino, Nojiko, Miss Valentine, Kalifa, Honey Queen, Hina, Cami and Koala. With a woman for each crew member, the sex moans engulfed the night. Zara chose Makino and had bent her over a table with her large ass on display, Zara couldnt resist and gave herself two cocks which she drove into Makino's holes, Robin chose Nojiko and had created 3 clones to rape her, Tashigi decided to rape Kalifa, She made Kalifa's ass bigger and drove her large cock into her large ass, Vivi decided to fuck Miss Valentine by making Valentine fuck her, Vivi gave the helpless blonde a goo cock which Vivi proceeded to ride all night, Kaya grabbed Koala and forced her cock in to the plush ass before her however this wasnt enough for Kaya so she found a dual strapon to fit both a dick and a dildo and rammed it in to the developed girl, Conis developed a kinky side for electro play which she used on Honey Queen while forcing her cock into Queen's jiggly ass, Nami chose to rape Cami. Nami grabbed Cami and carried her to the pool on the ship where the two jumped in and Nami started fondling Cami and slowly entering Cami before hammering her cock into Cam, Alvida fucked Hina, her devil fruit allowed her to slip her large cock into the former navy member before unleashing a torrent of cum. Zara then gave everyone a devil fruit and a dick, Makino gained the Gomu Gomu no mi, model: shape which allows her to turn into objects, Nojiko gained the mermaid fruit,model: octopus, this allows her to turn into an octopus mermaid, Cami was given the gravity fruit which allows her to control people's gravity and Koala was given the mizu mizu fruit which allows her to generate water. Zara's next victims are Perona, Jewelry Bonney, Aphelandra, Boa Hancock, Boa Sandersonia, Kikyo, Marguerite and Domino. Zara decided to fuck Boa Hancock, Zara tore the empress' clothes apart before forcing the empress to titfuck Zara before the futa captain forced her large cock into the virgin holes before her, Nojiko and Nami raped Sandersonia by becoming as tall as her in mermaid form and pushing her into the pool, Nojiko entwined herself around Sandersonia's arms and legs to stop her moving before pushing her cock into the snake princess' ass while Nami forced herself into Boa's virgin vagina, the two mermaid sisters than unleashed a torrent of cum into Sandersonia. Cami decided to rape Domino by increasing the gravity on cuffs to stop any movement before forcing her cock into the jailer, Makino grabbed Aphelandra and turned her hands into cocks and forced them into the amazon's ass and mouth, Makino then forced her own cock into Aphelandra, Valentine raped Perona by making out with her than forcing her cock into the ghost girl and roughly grabbing her breasts, Kalifa raped Jewelry Bonney by bending her over the railings and ramming her cock into the supernova, Honey Queen raped Kikyo by pumping up her breast size than growing another cock which Honey than rammed them both into Kikyo's ass and blasting out a gallon of cum. Hina and Koala raped Marguerite by spitroasting her on their cocks and fucking her into unconsciousness. Zara then as is customary gave the new crewmates devil fruits and cocks, Aphelandra was given the mera mera fruit, Kikyo was given the carbon fruit which turns her into carbon, Marguerite was given the sniper fruit which allows her to never miss her arrows, Sandersonia through Zara's powers was given the mermaid fruit,model: Tiger Shark and Domino was given the shackle fruit which allows her to create chains from her body. After this Zara obtained another ship designed specifically for mermaids The next group of victims are Sadi, Sharley, Shirahoshi, Ishilly, Mero, Hiramera, Kairen, Adele, Sora, Seira, Fillonce, Lulis, Luca, Lily Enstomach, Monet, Baby 5 and VIola. Nami, Nojiko and Sandersonia decided to rape the mermaid cafe members and Shirahoshi, Nami grabbed Sharley, Shirahoshi, Ishilly and Mero and carried them to the biggest pool available where Nami forced Sharley to eat Shirahoshi out while Nami fucked The seer's pussy, Nami then grabbed the cafe mermaids and sucked on their luscious breasts before growing as big as Shirahoshi and ramming in her virgin pussy and unleashing a mass amount of cum into her. Nami then skullfucked the remaining two mermaids. Nojiko was raping Hiramera, Kairen, Adele and Sora who were currently impaled on her tentacles which act as cocks, She shoved two tentacles up their vaginas and showered them in cum, Sandersonia